


a place to hide

by lieutenant_kasatka



Series: Kylux [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_kasatka/pseuds/lieutenant_kasatka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кайло нужен свой угол не почему-нибудь, не из-за тонкой душевной организации, над которой так любят смеяться люди, не из-за каких-то несбыточных мечтаний - ему просто нужно сбежать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a place to hide

Кайло нужен свой угол не почему-нибудь, не из-за тонкой душевной организации, над которой так любят смеяться люди, не из-за каких-то несбыточных мечтаний - ему просто нужно сбежать. Сбежать так, чтобы больше не возвращаться в старую квартиру, чтобы не встречаться больше с людьми, что вырастили его – что вырастили _в нем_ столько обид, что превратили его в одну тонкую натянутую струну, которая каждую секунду чувствует, что вот-вот лопнет с оглушительным треском.  
Ему больше такой жизни не надо. Ему нужен покой.

\- Главное – не трогай мои вещи, - говорит Кайло, когда становится окончательно ясно, что они с Хаксом договорились, и будут снимать небольшую квартиру вскладчину.  
\- Взаимно, - склоняет голову Хакс в ответ, словно кивая противнику перед тем, как скрестить с ним шпаги.  
В воздухе повисает призрачный звон. 

Первые недели проходят на удивление тихо, и Кайло почти счастлив возвращаться домой в этот недвижный покой, где он может заниматься теми вещами, которые кажутся ему по-настоящему важными. Где он может не раздирать себе руки до воспаленной красноты, не зная, куда девать себя и свои чувства, перехлестывающие через край, как горькие волны, разбивающиеся о мол во время штормов. Потому что дома последние месяцы и годы он настолько не знает, как жить с воющим на десяток голосов хаосом внутри него, что царапает руки в надежде отвлечь себя.  
Через две недели он даже может начать ходить дома в майке с короткими рукавами. Впрочем, он мог бы и раньше, потому что они с соседом почти не видятся: Хакс не бывает в комнате Кайло, Кайло не бывает у Хакса – они пересекаются только на кухне, кивают друг другу и считают, что большего от совместного проживания не требуется.  
Обоих это совершенно устраивает.

В один из осенних вечеров Кайло, сидя на кухне с чашкой отвратительно горького кофе, замечает следы раздражения на запястье у Хакса. Кофе, кстати, приготовил тоже Хакс, и Кайло под его скептическим взглядом всыпает в него несколько ложек сахара подряд. Если честно, ему хочется ухмыльнуться в ответ, но это будет нарушением их негласного пакта о ненападении и не-общении.  
Поэтому он рассеянно смотрит на чужие расчесанные руки, задерживает взгляд буквально на долю секунды, лениво скользит глазами, будто совсем не понимает, что это такое.  
Хакс сердито, словно ненароком одергивает рукав, но Кайло уже видел достаточно.  
У самого Кайло руки уже почти чисты.

Хакс придерживается мнения, что лезть в чужую жизнь – последнее дело; в первую очередь потому, что тебе могут ответить тем же. Всё, что ему нужно знать о Кайло – это негласное расписание дней, когда тот забивает стиральную машину своими черными шмотками, сколько тот расходует порошка, и тот факт, что Рен никогда не вваливается домой пьяным среди ночи. Вполне достаточно, чтобы жить долго и счастливо и не говорить друг другу ничего, кроме доброго утра.  
Они часто пересекаются по утрам, когда уходят на учебу – пусть Хакс и на пару лет старше, но он все еще стеснен стенами своей Альма-Матер – но даже тогда их утренние разговоры отличаются исключительной искусственностью.  
Чем меньше вы разговариваете, тем меньше у вас может возникнуть разногласий, уверен Хакс. Примерно об этом он и размышляет в то утро, когда всё начинает меняться.  
Кайло, стоя у плиты в какой-то растянутой темной майке, готовит себе завтрак; волосы у него по-домашнему небрежно забраны в хвост, – кажется, первый раз за все время - и Хакс вдруг замечает родинки на его светлой шее, рассыпанные созвездиями вокруг выпирающего седьмого позвонка. Тот словно чувствует его взгляд, оборачивается – и спрашивает только:  
\- Тебе сделать?  
Хакс, неожиданно для себя, молча кивает и смотрит, как крупные руки его соседа на удивление осторожно и ловко разбивают яйцо о край сковороды, так что оно с шипением растекается по горячей поверхности.  
Разломанные белые скорлупки, лежащие на столешнице, похожи на треснувший в этот момент лед между ними.  
Уже днем Хакс вспоминает, как вчера Кайло смотрел на его руки.

Теперь иногда они разговаривают по утрам, и однажды даже чуть не опаздывают на свои занятия.  
Это совершенно нормально, думает Кайло. Когда люди ведут ничего не значащие разговоры из вежливости, которые ни к чему не принуждают, – это совершенно нормально.  
Это совершенно нормально, думает Хакс. И такое больше не повторится – у него есть дела важнее, чем слушать чужие глупости, чем смотреть на чужой неуверенно улыбающийся рот и на чужие родинки на щеке.

Хакс возвращается домой обычно на пару часов позже Кайло, и поэтому они вечером обычно едва здороваются – если вообще пересекутся, потому что к моменту его возвращения Кайло обычно уже у себя.  
В один из вечеров рабочей недели Кайло решает поужинать на пару часов позже обычного.  
«Ничего такого», - думают оба, радуясь этой глупой случайности. «Ничего такого», - думают оба, когда это входит в привычку.

Однажды Хакс, неуверенно прочистив горло, сообщает в пустоту тесной прихожей:  
\- Я дома.  
 _Дома._   
Когда его голос оседает в тишине без ответа, он чувствует себя законченным идиотом и торжественно клянется, что такой глупости никогда больше в жи…  
Кайло выглядывает из своей комнаты и коротко кивает ему, словно ему и правда важно это слышать. А потом идет ставить чайник.

В выходные у Кайло случайно обнаруживается игровая приставка – тот просто забывает закрыть дверь к себе. Хакс понимает, что такое случается вообще первый раз за те долгие недели, что они живут бок о бок. Он понимает, что сам бы ни за что случайно такого не допустил, потому что открытая дверь – это чертовски важно.  
Он непозволительно долго глядит на то, как Кайло в полутьме сидит на полу, прислонившись к дивану, и, вытянув свои длинные ноги, рубится в какую-то дурацкую видеоигру. У Хакса никогда не было времени на такие глупости – как нет и сейчас, потому что нет в мире ничего ценнее времени. Хакс умеет распределять свое время и свое внимание верно, не отвлекаясь на всё несущественное.  
Кайло, с его родинками, с его длинными чуть вьющимися волосами, которые хочется пропустить сквозь пальцы, – они наверняка у него жесткие и густые – с его темными глазами и немного несбалансированной жестикуляцией – он давно и прочно записан в категорию несущественного, и Хакс продолжает себя в этом убеждать.  
Кайло вдруг поворачивает голову, словно ощутив чужое присутствие. И даже неуверенно машет ему приставкой вместо приглашения.  
Его звездолет на экране в это время врезается в препятствие, оставленный без присмотра.  
\- Ты умер, - говорит Хакс, глядя на то, как оранжево-желтые отсветы телевизора расцвечивают чужое лицо. У Кайло такие глаза, что в них всегда отражается слишком много света, так много, что сложно перестать смотреть.  
\- Будешь? – чуть хриплым, оттого что давно не разговаривал, голосом интересуется тот.  
\- Мне некогда, - качает головой Хакс.

Когда Хакс взрывается очередной раз о дурацкий астероид и слезящимися от усталости глазами видит на часах 3:57 утра, ему почему-то даже не слишком стыдно за проваленный режим дня и недописанную учебную работу, которую он планировал завершить этим вечером. Он вечно держит себя в строгости, но теплый бок Кайло, к которому он сидит уже почти привалившись, неожиданно снимает груз вечной вины с его плеч. Может, он просто слишком хочет спать, думает Хакс.  
Это больше не повторится, думает Хакс.   
Все под контролем.

Следующую неделю он тщательно держит дистанцию – потому что ему категорически не нравится воспоминание о том, насколько ему не хотелось уходить от Кайло, от его теплой руки, которой он ненароком касался, от его неловкого смеха, звучавшего, когда тот побеждал. Кайло за счет опыта имел явное превосходство, но Хаксу почему-то было важно остаться рядом независимо от того, насколько бессмысленной была для него самого игра.  
Не выдерживает дистанции он сам и в морозное утро кидает в Кайло темно-серым шарфом. Одним из своих шарфов, потому что Кайло, кажется, принципиально пренебрегает собственным здоровьем, обходясь в такую погоду тонким черным пальто.  
\- Надень. Я не буду сидеть у твоего одра, если что, - поясняет Хакс как можно более равнодушно.  
\- На дворе не восемнадцатый век, - бормочет Кайло, - существуют же противопростудные, - Хакс уже почти радуется его отказу, потому что, честное слово, в последние дни в их отношениях ему начинает мерещиться что-то не то. Что-то _важное_.  
Кайло взвешивает шарф в руке, словно решает для себя какой-то важный вопрос, - и наматывает его.

Кайло начинает ему сниться. И, самое страшное, – из этих снов совсем не хочется просыпаться.

Когда Кайло внезапно отказывают в стажировке, к которой тот так давно готовился и ради которой трудился, не покладая рук, он оказывается изумлен, смят, раздавлен, из его груди словно вырывается стая черных горестных птиц: он будто взрывается, обнажая своё кипящее сердце. Он ломает вещи, и лицо у него страшное – напряженное, с поджатыми губами и остановившимся взглядом.  
Хакс не знает, как тот обычно носит себя с таким видимым спокойствием, когда внутри у него оказывается откровенная, страшная черная дыра, к которой лучше не приближаться. А сам Кайло - словно маленький ребенок, не знающий, как быть с собственным гневом.  
Это совершенно удивительно.  
\- Ты разбил мою кружку, - тихо говорит Хакс, наконец, стоя у входа в кухню. Руки у него сложены на груди, словно в защитном жесте. Он говорит про кружку, потому что не знает, как сказать что-то действительно значимое.  
Кайло, мечущийся по кухне раненным темным зверем вдруг замирает и медленно поворачивается к нему. Хакс понимает, что не знает, чего ждать: вполне возможно, темная пелена этого удушающего гнева сейчас обратится на него. Он готов.  
Но Кайло смотрит на него почти изумленно, потом растерянно глядит на белые сияющие осколки на столешнице и на полу, и его лицо разглаживается, уступая место растерянности. Смотрит на собственные ладони и устало, тяжело опускается на стул, не беспокоясь о том, нет ли там осколков.  
Хакс понимает, что хочет отчитать его за такую беспечность куда сильнее, чем за свою кружку. Но он только молча подходит и сжимает его плечо вместо утешений.  
И они так и молчат – они все еще не слишком хороши в разговорах.  
Но тишина бывает разная, и она совсем не такая, какой была в начале их знакомства.

На следующий день на столе в своей комнате он находит новую кружку. И короткую записку, в которой говорится о том, что сегодня Кайло, скорее всего, домой не вернется и заночует у друзей.  
«Какие к черту друзья», раздраженно думает Хакс, но обрывает сам себя. Вечер тишины – это хорошо. Вечер без Кайло в его мыслях – это хорошо.  
«Он никогда не называл _тебя_ другом».

В тишине Хакс совершает открытие: у него больше не получается ей радоваться. Той тишине, когда в доме больше никого нет. Никого – в смысле одного конкретного человека. Хакс ненавидит себя за такую ужасающую сентиментальность и машинально чешет зудящее запястье.

Кайло все же возвращается домой этим вечером – и даже раньше полуночи. Хакс уверен, что ему это просто померещилось, но он все же выглядывает из комнаты, пошатываясь, и замирает. У Кайло в волосах тает снег, и тот смотрит на него с таким изумлением, словно ничего удивительнее в жизни не видел.  
Кайло торопливо снимает свои высокие сапоги, перчатки, пальто, от которого веет холодом, и серый мягкий шарф, и прямо босиком подходит к подпирающему косяк Хаксу. Тот старается держаться предельно равнодушно, но не может не отметить, что даже босиком Кайло оказывается на пару сантиметров выше. И глаза у него, как обычно, блестят после улицы.  
\- Спасибо за кружку, - говорит Хакс, не выдержав молчания.  
\- Да ты пьян, - все с тем же изумлением говорит Кайло. А потом вдруг удивительно ласково, словно потерянному псу, приглаживает его рыжие встрепанные волосы своей крупной ладонью. Наверное, опьянение передается воздушно-капельным путем, заторможено думает Хакс – и целует чужое холодное с улицы запястье, прикрыв глаза. Он не хочет думать о том, какое отвращение будет написано на лице Кайло.  
А потом чувствует, как его лицо обхватывают удивительно горячими для такой погоды ладонями и принимаются беспорядочно целовать в ответ.  
Хакс обещает себе подумать обо всем позже и бездумно подается навстречу.


End file.
